wolves and vampires fall in love !
by The Queen Of The Stories
Summary: yo solo quise un nuevo cambio en mi vida nunca pensé poder formar parte de dos familia, por primera vez pude tener a alguien para toda mi vida
1. Chapter 1

**Antigua profecía**

Cuenta la leyenda que en el mundo se encuentran viviendo vampiros hombre lobos y humanos, por miedo al rechazo o masacre contra los suyos viven siendo solamente humano muy difícil de presenciar, los lobos y vampiros sufrieron una larga batalla por lo que decidieron llegar a un tratado.

Según los algunos pensadores de la mitología griega afirman que llegara una persona que se llevara bien con estas dos especies, con el pasar de los meses estos dos se enamoraran de esta persona pero el pasara por varios momentos difíciles, vampiro y hombre lobo harán lo necesario para poder ganar el corazón de esta persona aun traicionado a su especie se llevara a cabo una feroz batalla en la cual esta persona la podrá terminar esta batalla.

Como sabremos cual es el indicado:

Durante dos semanas el lugar con más vampiros y hombre lobos presentaran cambios tanto como físicos como con sus dones o poderes al finalizar se producirá un eclipse.


	2. un encuentro y una mirada

_**un choque y una mirada**_

De acuerdo con la investigación de mi madre y su trabajo tuvimos que dejar los Ángeles y mudarnos la ciudad de los locos también conocida como Transilvania ubicada en Rumania, mi madre la cual la quiero pero a veces me deja con ganas de no hablarle me dijo que en línea me había inscrito a una escuela he leído varias historia de hombres lobos y vampiros lo cual no creo que exista mi padre fue un gran empresario no dejo casi toda su fortuna a mí era un gran hombre.

-Hortense espero que te guste este lugar: dijo mi madre -

No se si te pueda asegurar aun no conozco nada ni a nadie

-Oh Loguie sé que en Texas tenías a Michael y Michelle pero también estoy muy segura que aquí harás nuevos amigos-

esta bien mama, al menos puedo salir a caminar por la cuidad cierto? :dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-9:15 en la casa quiero que me llames ante de salir y llegar de acuerdo-

gracias mama :dije

-toma lo necesitaras me alcanzo 200$-

gracias pero con 50$ me basta

comparte algo útil o amenos un nuevo loco no te afectaría mi logie: me dijo mi mama

mi mama salio dejándome solo en la casa de nuevo, ella era una mama increíble pero me gustaría que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos, agarre el mapa que cogí en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos no me importo si parecería el raro de la cuidad pero almenos tendría algo con que llegar si me perdía ubique un centro comercial no muy lejos de aquí le envié un mensaje a mi mama y salí de la casa.

llegue al centro comercial y parecía normal decidí explorar el lugar le di una vuelta al centro comercial vi que se dirija un chico con el pelo castaño con ojos de avellanas.

-cuidadoooo! dijo el chico reaccione de repente

-lo sientoo!:! volvió a decir mientras se alejaba

camine un poco no me di cuenta estaba abajo de un chico cabellera rubia ojos verdes buen cuerpo

y-yo-yo lo siento dijo el chico rubio

no hay problema, pero podrias quitarte de mi encima pesas mucho :dije

en eso tienes razón: dijo el rubio

el oji verde se paro primero alcanzo la mano para que logan pudiese levantarse

-Lo siento - dijo el rubio

No importa_dije _

-Mmm vistes a un chico alto cabello castaño ojos de avellana- volvió a decir el rubio

Si salio corriendo por ese lado- dije apuntando hacia las escaleras mecánica-

-Bueno gracias, por cierto tienes bonitos ojos- dice el oji verde prendiéndose hacia las escaleras

-No huyaaaaas jameees cobarde- gritaba el rubio

luego de ese encuentro misterioso logan decide regresar a casa no sin antes llamar a su madre, ella le dijo que estaría para la cena que comprara algo para comer logan compro tacos luego se encontró a su mama en casa sonrió al verla comieron los tacos su madre le había dicho que mañana iniciaría la escuela.

logan subió a su nueva habitación se es acostó en su cama y recordó con el chico misterioso de ojos azules, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrio mientras dormía.

* * *

SEÑORES HE VUELTO que tal estuvo la semana la moa interesante y la de ustedes la mala noticia es que mañana entro a clases -QUE CHUCHAS PERO- la buena es que tendre a mis locos amigos de vuelta me despido con AMOR Y PAZ para trodos esta soy yo :D

 **THE QUENN OF THE STORIES !**


End file.
